unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Frost
|Name (Romaji) = Yuki no Sei (Jakku Furosuto) |Gender = Genderless Male |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Unknown |Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Unnamed |Ability Name = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Yuki no Sei (Jakku Furosuto)|Snow Spirit}} is an unnamed character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. It is one of the automata of the Ten Benchwarmers. Etymology Name |Yuki no Sei (Jakku Furosuto)|Snow Spirit}} was derived from the , a being personifying frost, ice or snow, of the , which may have been derived from Jökul Frosti (lit. "Icicle Frost"), the father of (lit. "Snow the Old") who seems to personify snow, of the . It is not the true name of Jack Frost. Appearance Jack Frost has a snow man-like form. It has a blue pale hat, with a white snowflake design at its centre, black eyes, a carrot-like nose, a black mouth, a red and orange scarf, with fringed tips, wrapped around and attached to the lower part of its head, grey arms, orange hands, a vertical black stripe at the centre of its body, a blue-green spot at the centre of the stripe, a vertical black stripe from the centre of the back of its body to the bottom of it forming into a detail, grey legs, blue feet, with ice-skating blades, and a blue lined white cape. In the manga, Jack Frost has an old male human-like form. He has a long beard and wears a fur trimmed hooded cape over a bell sleeved robe and a pair of trousers. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Eve's Heart Jack Frost's Magic Circuit Jack Frost's Magic Circuit: allows Jack Frost to produce and release an ice-cold magic art. * : Jack Frost can fire an ice-cold blast that can freeze anything it hits. In the manga, Jack Frost fired the ice-cold blast with sharp spears of ice crystals. In the anime, Jack Frost fired the ice-cold blast by detaching its head and positioning it at the centre of its body, with the top of its pale hat, equipped with a built-in fan to boost its attack, aimed at its target, then fires the amplified snowflake filled blast. References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Unnamed Characters